In Sickness and In Health
by Olafur Neal
Summary: An episode tag, or insert, for last night's episode. Andy helps Sharon take care of her face after she sacrificed it to that guy's fist. Just some fluffy fluffiness.


**A fic born out of a need for more Sharon and Andy scenes in my life. And honestly them walking away so Andy could take care of Sharon was just begging to be ficced. I wrote this last night and edited tonight so any mistakes are my own or the Hemingway app's... Hope y'all enjoy!**

There had been many times when Andy Flynn had lifted Sharon Raydor off her feet and placed her on a counter. Moments in much more intimate and pleasurable settings than the break room of the Major Crimes offices, but this wasn't one of them. He barely registered her gasp of surprise at his swiftness of movement.

"The doctor-"

"To hell with the damn doctor Sharon. I'm looking after my girl, and it's better for my knees than kneeling in front of you."

She smiled but winced from the pain and immediately regretted it.

"I'm gonna kill that ass-"

She placed her hand on his chest, "We've weathered a heart attack, I'm not eager to test our relationship through conjugal visits."

He grumbled, "I could still make some phone calls."

Sharon patted his chest, "I'm sure."

Andy smirked at her, "Now I'm going to check your cheekbone and around your jaw, for any breaks or fractures, so it's gonna hurt."

She nodded and he carefully cradled her jaw in his hand as he pressed his thumb over the peak of her cheek, under her eye, across the zygomatic arch, and around her jaw bones, tracing downwards towards her chin. He stopped to caress her lip, "Any pain?"

Sharon shook her head, "Nothing an Advil or three won't fix."

Andy laughed, "How about loose teeth?"

"I am taking my calcium like a good little girl, Nurse Flynn."

He harrumphed at the title, smiling because she was well enough to joke with him. "Do me favor and check please."

She opened her mouth wide enough to show she was checking with her tongue for any loose teeth. "All fine. Now give me some ice so I can go finish my paperwork and we can go home."

He squinted his eyes at her, "And you said I was a bad patient." He caressed her cheek once more before going to the fridge to grab an ice pack. He rummaged around a little in the freezer, "Not a single ice pack. First aid kit in every hallway, and an actual gym in the building, but not one single ice pack."

She laughed at his rant as he continued to search.

"Ah! Finally! Peas. Frozen peas. Who brings frozen peas to work. We don't even have a stove..."

She laughed harder, waving him back to the counter, "Andy be thankful they're here and hand them over."

He smirked, "Yes, ma'am." He pulled a paper towel off the roll, wrapping the bag up and handing it to her.

Sharon took it and pressed it to her cheek, sighing in relief. "Next time we need a reason to keep a dirtbag around and I offer to rile them up, remind me of this moment."

Andy stepped into her personal space, placing his hand over hers holding the pack, "You would do it anyways, and it is one of the many reasons why I love you so much. But let's keep the moments of daring do to a minimum. At least until I can get my resting blood pressure in a reasonable zone. There's only so much desk duty a guy can take."

"Yes sir," She gave him a small mock salute with her other hand, "As long as you keep up your end of the arrangement mister."

Andy sighed, letting himself break their rules a little more by resting his forehead against hers, "I only just got you in my life. I don't think I can stand losing you just yet... or ever."

"We knew the risks Andy." She nuzzled her nose against his, "Doesn't make facing them any easier."

He shook his head, "No, but facing them together makes the burden easier to carry."

Throwing the rules out the window, he kissed her, a last stolen moment before they had to continue their working day.

When it ended he helped Sharon down off the counter, "Now let's go write that paperwork so can get you home and pampered. I'm thinking a long bath and a glass of wine are exactly what the doctor ordered."

She hummed quietly, "I love you."

He smiled in response, "I love you too."


End file.
